


space valentine

by Vollura



Series: you’re an ocean (aka space roadtrip) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ANYWAYS SPACE ROADTRIP, Canon compliant but also not at all, F/F, Pre-Slash, Takes place after that one season where the castle is destroyed I guess, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vollura/pseuds/Vollura
Summary: “Allura tells herself to tune out the following explanation, but something in Romelles enthusiasm feels worth her attention.“‘There's no one way to explain it, but it's commonly called the day of love, does that translate better than Ludusty..?’”Aka the Alteans have a version of Valentine’s Day and Allura let’s herself feel.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: you’re an ocean (aka space roadtrip) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	space valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy Valentine’s Day <3
> 
> Just a few quick notes for this fix-it au:  
> -the castle is not destroyed its just in stasis or whatever ok  
> -it’s completely inconsequential to this story but Keith was only on the space whale for a few months

The comfort of her recently united, if not slightly fractured family presses all around Alluras mind. It remains hard to accept the comfort. She'd trusted Lotor with them, with herself, with the wellbeing of the universe. And Allura knows he was the one to break that trust, he was the one that had killed an exponential amount of her people, but she had given her trust for him to break…

"what season do you think it'll be when we reach Earth"

Lance's words break through the coms static-y silence, as well Alluras less than favorable thoughts.

"hold up lemme cross check the calenders"

"uh guys will it even matter?? We're going to the garrison, things aren't exactly seasonal there"

Ah, her paladins are returning to their Earth. An odd name, Earth. They must be ever so proud of their dirt.

"Hunk! How could you say that!"

"Listen man I'm just trying to stay practical"

"Well practical shmactical-"

"he has a point, Lance, no use getting excited now when earth is still a Phoeb away-"

"shush up debby downer-" something like a disbelieving snort interrupts from Keith's line, Pidge continues unperturbed "ok so we left Earth in March, and on the Altean Calender it's the sixth quintant of the fifth pheob- yeesh learn to abbreviate guys, anyways-"

Excuse you Pidge Altean dates are perfectly organised to avoid confusion and- suddenly that date registers in Alluras mind. The sixth quintant of the fifth pheob, also known as Ludusty Day. Something like a sob crawls its way up Alluras throat, but she bites it down and grips Blues controls tighter. She's already grieved Altea, her birth given family, now is not the time to reminisce, especially when her new family is so excited to be returning home.

"OH!" Romelles excitement interrupts the silence that had settled while Allura reigned in her emotions. Romelle quickly makes her hard work null "the sixth quintant of the fifth phoeb, it's Ludusty Day!"

A mix of "what's that '' and one "like, just give the Phoebs names, yeesh '' follow Romelles outburst. Allura tells herself to tune out the following explanation, but something in Romelles enthusiasm feels worth her attention.

"There's no one way to explain it, but it's commonly called the day of love, does that translate better than Ludusty..? Anyways it's a deeply personal experience, everyone must make a declaration of love! Familial love, deep friendship or uh romantic love, it doesn't matter which."

"aw its like wholesome Valentines day"

"uh sure it's like when your valentine day is whole?"

"man sometimes you really remind me of Keith, Romey"

"shut up Lance"

"what's a Romey..?

"yous a Romey ahaha"

"did you just say ahaha out loud?"

Allura lets herself relax to the following banter.

That afternoon they stop to rest for the day. Resting while on their "intergalactic space road trip" mainly consisted of stretching legs, sparring matches, and bittersweet talks over the campfire. Tonight however, Allura finds her way to an isolated spot, fishing from her pocket the crystal in which the castle lay dormant. She'd taken to fiddling with it, craving the same comfort the castle walls granted. Now it only occupied her hands so she could think.

There was something Romelle didn't include in her explanation earlier. The declaration of love wasn't something you only did because of tradition, you literally had to do it. Last Ludusty Allura and Coran had exchanged I love yous over a shot of nunvill, both genuine but also aware they- 

Suddenly, to the left of Allura a few branches shift and holy CROW can she please have ONE thought without interruption-

"Oh sorry! Did you want to be alone? I was just wondering where the mice went and.." 

oh, Allura thinks, it's just Romelle, be cool. Part of her snaps to attention on instinct. Placing a practiced neutral expression over her grief, she turns to Romelle.

"Greetings Romelle"

Greetings? What the quiznack are you quiznacking ancient?

"pffbt, greetings, m'lady" Romelle responds in a deep but snooty voice, simultaneously holding her shirt tails out in a mock curtsy. This does NOT make Allura blush. In fact she holds her face completely still just to prove it has no effect on her.

Apparently she holds it too long because Romelle gets tired of waiting for a response and just plops down right at Alluras side. Like right next to her. 

“Actually, there’s something else I w-“

“Do you know why Alteans celebrate Ludusty?” Allura blurts, then flushes. So much for royal training and expert diplomacy skills. Romelle tilts her head to contemplate this question before humming and looking directly into Alluras eyes..

“For fun? It’s nice you know? Wait, why, is this a test?” Allura let’s herself smile at that.

“No it’s- I’m not testing you” she pauses, looking back at the landscape rather than furthering the eye contact. “When you love, you make a different form of quintessence. A quintessence that can’t be controlled, that builds and builds. And you can’t contain your own for long, so via a declaration you transfer it to a loved one, they can take care of it for you.” 

For a moment they sit quietly in the still evening air. Allura let’s herself think of Ludusty back on Altea. A whole care-free day at the park as a declaration from her father. Her mother’s elegant song of graciousness for Coran. With a fond smile Allura recalls Coran claiming he had enough Ludust-quintessence to fill both the queen and king to capacity.

“I must have given mine to the forest” Romelle says then, digging her hand into the grass beneath them. “The last few Deca-Phoebs, with my brother gone, it went to the forest”

“Will you give it to this forest?”

“Nah, I found something new” Alluras breath hitches, she’s not quite sure why. Then her hand is being grabbed and it’s slightly damp from the wet ground but she doesn’t care because Romelle is looking at her. Seeing her with eyes of sincerity and that ever present curiosity that draws Allura in.

“Allura, I think we’re going to accomplish wonderful things together. There’s more potential in what we share than there is between a budstah and a boodster” Allura is slightly appalled to hear herself giggle at this. “I have so much love in our potential, I’m putting my quintessence into the universe, into what will come”

Having felt her eyes slowly widen throughout Romelles declaration, Allura knows she must look shocked beyond belief, the facade of formality thrown away. Falling forward Allura rests her head on her companions shoulder. Romelle tentatively rests her head against Alluras.

“Me too, you know, I can’t wait to love you”

If Romelle had any earlier reservations these words seem to swiftly remove them. With a “Wheee” she throws out all her limbs, falling backwards onto the ground. Startled, Allura falls with her. And then they’re laughing, sprawled out and warm against eachother. The smell of the damp grass beneath her and every shift of laughter from Romelle are suddenly everything in the world.

Allura struggles to speak through giggles. “Doesn't it scare you?” Romelle huffs out a laugh at this, idly moving her free arm beneath her own head.

“Scares me? Princess I’ve had more excitement in the past Phoeb than I’ve had in my whole life. I’m just concentrating on keeping up with you crazy people right now.” A hand finds its way to Alluras hair, it’s nice. “I mean don’t get me started on your paladins, why must they always speak in code?” Before she can think to counter with any sort of defense for her paladins, Allura finds herself responding in earnest.

“It’s bizarre isn’t it! Even with the translators I’ve had to learn an entirely new language!”

“Shouldn’t have been too difficult for you Princess expert-diplomat” Allura allows herself to blush at that.

“Recently they’ve taken to ritualistic chant about Shiro being a dad and something called boogie-woogie”

“Oh and what’s up with Lance and Keith”

“Ugh don’t get me started”

Allura finds herself gossiping then. Talking and sharing about the ones she loves and finding it gratefully received by the listener. It’s odd to talk about these matters with someone other than the mice. Things like this didn’t matter to Lotor.

After what feels like vargas of excited chatting and dramatic whispers of faux-outrage, their bubble is officially popped by a voice. Coran chirps from a communicator.

“Sorry to interrupt” Coran says in a too-knowing-for-comfort tone, “I’ve got quite the little Ludusty party drummed up back at camp, we’ll be waiting for you to return so the festivities can begin!” The transmission ends with a ‘click’.

Sighing, they both clamber up, Allura is too relaxed to even chastise herself for the ungraceful movement.

Grabbing Alurras wrist, Romelle tugs them back towards the others. “Come on, let’s get you back to your paladins so you can transfer your freaky love quintessence to them” 

Nodding, Allura falls in step, not voicing her certainty that any Ludust-quintessence she had is now residing in the girl beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me @vollura on tumblr :)  
> I am normal and nice :)


End file.
